


Happy Birthday, Draco Malfoy

by CarlaPaixone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaPaixone/pseuds/CarlaPaixone
Summary: Uma Oneshot Onde no dia do Aniversário de Draco, Harry recorda os momentos que eles tiveram juntos desde quando começaram a namorar.AVISO: PODE CONTER GATILHO PARA ALGUMAS PESSOAS.
Relationships: Dean Thomas & Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley & Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday, Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Notas iniciais: Galera a música dessa Oneshot é a música: One more Time, One more Chance - Yamazaki Masayoshi (sugiro que escutem enquanto estão lendo) 
> 
> GENTE EU NÃO CORRIGI POR QUE COMECEI A ESCREVER ÀS 22:00 E QUERIA POSTAR ANTES DE MEIA NOITE(Não consegui hahaha)
> 
> *♥️Não esqueça de deixar um comentário se puder♥️*

🧹∞ ϟ 9¾ ♔ ⚯͛ △⃒⃘ ➵ ♆∞ ϟ 9¾ ♔ ⚯͛ △⃒⃘ ➵ ♆🧹

E novamente estamos aqui juntos no dia do seu aniversário… é o décimo desde que começamos a namorar não é? Lembra como foi um choque no começo? Cerca de um ano depois da grande batalha onde muitas pessoas perderam as vidas para que o mal fosse derrotado de vez, incluindo seus pais, finalmente tive a coragem de jogar tudo o que pensavam de mim pro alto e decidi seguir meu coração.

Você se lembra como eu estava estranhamente nervoso naquele dia? Era o nosso último dia de aula, depois dali só retornaria do treinamento de Auror depois de seis meses, eu já tinha conversado com Rony e Hermione sobre aquilo e assim como Neville, Luna e Gina, meus melhores amigos estavam na torcida e pedindo a Merlin que eu não tivesse um troço antes de começar a falar.

Era um baile especial para a despedida daqueles últimos anistas e além de várias famílias, o ministro, aurores e várias autoridades importantes, ainda tinham os malditos repórteres que achavam necessário registrar qualquer espirro que eu desse.

Você estava lá no seu canto sentado e sorrindo para seus amigos, não era mais um sorriso falso ou cheio de maldade como antigamente, era um sorriso sincero e que conseguia fazer meu coração se alegrar de uma forma que eu não saberia explicar. Eu lembro que a coragem veio com força quando nossos olhos se encontraram e seu sorriso se alargou.

Por mais que tivesse sentimentos por você há anos nunca entrei nesse assunto e depois que retornamos para o último ano escolar, não éramos mais inimigos mas ainda assim eu escondia tudo. Era divertido ter você e seus amigos por perto sem que ninguém se azarasse, no final das contas nos tornamos um grupo bem Unido e após o início do namoro de Ron com Blaise e Pansy com Hermione acabamos ficando mais tempo juntos para não termos que ficar segurando velas enquanto eles demonstravam todo seu amor pelos quatro cantos do castelo.

Lembra das vezes que fugíamos durante a noite pra jogar conversa fora na torre de astronomia ou na casa dos gritos? Lembra da primeira vez que acabamos pegando no sono e só acordamos no outro dia com a Diretora Minerva aos gritos devido a nossa escapada não autorizada? Aquela foi a primeira vez que não reclamei de uma detenção, foi divertido te ver todo sujo de pó e com os fios loiros bagunçados depois de arrumar tantas vassouras sem ajuda de magia, acho que nunca ri tanto na minha vida quanto naqueles dias.

Durante aqueles meses o que eu sentia por você aumentava de uma forma avassaladora mas ainda assim eu não tinha coragem para te dizer…

Flashback on

-É agora ou nunca Harry, aproveita que ele tá distraído - Ron dava dois tapinhas no meu ombro.

-Estaremos torcendo por você! - Hermione beijou minha testa e os dois seguiram para a mesa onde Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Gina, Luna,Dino, Simas e Neville se encontravam conversando.

-Com licença, desculpem incomodar - Eu estava em cima do palco com o microfone na mão chamando a atenção de todos e você me olhava estranhando minha atitude, tenho certeza que se o brilho no seu olhar não fosse tão intenso, aqueles montes de flashes com certeza teriam me cegado - Queria dizer uma coisa… - eu sabia que se não fosse direto, acabaria desistindo ou desmaiando - Então, como está a noite de vocês? Todo mundo se divertindo? Isso aqui está espetacular não é mesmo? E sabem o que mais está espetacular? O Draco! - Nesse momento eu pude ver seus olhos saltarem do rosto - e falando em como o Draco está espetacular essa noite, sabem o que seria mais espetacular ainda?

-O que Harry? - Você se assustou com o Grito de Simas do seu lado.

-Mais espetacular ainda seria se ele aceitasse namorar comigo! - Soltei de uma vez fazendo com que um *OHH* de espanto e surpresa fosse emitido bem alto por todos que ali estavam. Acho que nem meus amigos acharam que eu seria tão direto, estavam esperando um grande discurso antes do pedido.

Flashback off

Foi engraçado a sua reação inicial, você tentou me azarar logo depois de me chamar de tudo conte nome "carinhoso" que conseguiu se lembrar mas depois que toda a raiva passou e que metade do castelo estava destruído, finalmente você tinha se acalmado e aceitado meu pedido… 

Eu lembro que Todas as vezes que perguntava o por que de tudo aquilo antes de você dizer sim, você simplesmente respondia: "Por que eu sou um Malfoy" e com o tempo aprendi que aquilo queria dizer que mesmo se você quisesse muito algo, se não viesse de você a iniciativa teria que ter um drama antes mesmo que aquele drama fosse arriscado para a vida de alguém, no caso a minha vida.

Lembra do nosso primeiro beijo? Foi decepcionante não ter sido na hora que você disse sim mas quem era eu pra reclamar não é? Afinal você já tinha aceitado o pedido então eu que não iria te exigir nada, ainda mais com a Rita Skeeter na nossa cola já inventando milhões de histórias sobre o nosso "amor proibido" … sabe, ainda tenho aquele jornal com a nossa foto na capa junto da grande matéria: *Lutas da Paixão" : O amor proibido entre o salvador do mundo bruxo e um ex comensal da morte!, Rimos muito daquela matéria por varios anos não é mesmo? 

Nosso primeiro beijo foi próximo ao final da festa, graças a um trabalho em conjunto dos nossos amigos conseguimos escapar dos repórteres e fugimos para a casa dos gritos, o objetivo seria passar a noite lá com todo mundo de qualquer forma mas nossos amigos nos mandaram na frente para conversarmos um pouco. O inocente aqui até pensou que existiria mesmo alguma conversa mas no final das contas assim que chegamos lá você me surpreendeu com um beijo… o beijo…o beijo que sonhei durante anos... eu consigo me lembrar do leve sabor de chocolate que estava na sua boca, nossas respirações se encontrando enquanto desajeitadamente nossas línguas dançavam uma na boca do outro… nossa como eu sinto falta disso! Será que eu deveria ter dito eu te amo naquele dia? Eu queria dizer mas o medo da rejeição ou de uma grave azaração acabou tirando a minha coragem. Passamos nossa última noite no castelo junto com nossos amigos e foi um momento incrível.

No dia seguinte fui para a academia de aurores para um treinamento de seis meses fora do país e você foi para seu estágio como medimago. Foi difícil manter a comunicação por cartas visto que toda semana meu grupo estava indo pra um lugar diferente mas ainda assim nos falávamos sempre.

Lembra do dia que retornei? Eu já tinha seu novo endereço e graças a Pansy você acabou tendo um dia de folga, quis te fazer uma surpresa e não avisei sobre o meu retorno. Até hoje lembro do seu olhar assustado quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com um sorriso maior do que meu rosto. Eu juro que tentei conter minhas lágrimas mas quando as suas desceram no meio do nosso beijo afobado, elas acabaram saindo.

Nesse dia tivemos nossa primeira noite juntos, lembra como eu estava nervoso e quase coloquei fogo no seu tapete quando fui acender a ladeira?? Eu deveria saber que não precisava ficar nervoso, você já me tinha por completo: meu coração era seu e mesmo se nunca tivesse me tocado, meu corpo também era.

Lembra na nossa briga no dia em que você insistiu que eu largasse o trabalho e fosse ser professor??

Flashback on

-Harry você não pode voltar pra lá! - Você estava nervoso andando pra todos os lados - Por que você não vira professor?

-Draco eu já disse mil vezes que gosto de ser Auror! - Eu tentava manter a calma enquanto terminava de vestir meu uniforme - Além do mais meus amigos nesse momento estão no meio de uma luta, não posso abandona-los!

-HARRY VOCÊ NÃO VAI VOLTAR PRA LÁ! - você jogou minha capa longe e se agarrou nos meus braços enquanto tremia tentando segurar as lágrimas - Eu quase te perdi…. Por favor, não faça isso!

-Draco… - Eu o abracei e deixei suas lágrimas cobrirem minha roupa - Eu preciso voltar… eu preciso….

-Então volte Potter! - Você se afastou bruscamente - Volte para lá e nunca mais volte pra mim! - Você saiu de casa me deixando lá sozinho.

Flashback Off

O motivo de você estar tão irritado naquele dia foi devido a uma missão em que acabei me ferindo gravemente e quando fui levado ao St° Mungus você quebrou metade do hospital exigindo me atender. Eu sabia que não morreria, não com você lá cuidando de mim mas você sabe né Draco? Eu não posso ver ninguém em perigo que minha síndrome de herói ataca e foi justamente por isso que no dia seguinte eu estava de pé pronto para voltar pro meio daquela confusão e ajudar meus amigos. 

No final você venceu novamente, tinham sido quatro anos como Auror mas depois daquela nossa briga eu retornei para casa depois de dois dias já com os papéis do meu pedido de demissão assinados.

Era impossível ganhar uma discussão com você, no final eu estava lá com minha pasta de professor, naquela mesma plataforma que eu tanto corri quando era criança.. 9¾…

Flashback On

-E no final das contas Além de Convencer o Harry a virar professor o Draco ainda influenciou o Neville a fazer o mesmo e o Ron a ir trabalhar com o Jorge - Gina sorria ao lado dos amigos que estavam lá pra se despedir da gente.

-Seria ótimo se você virasse advogado do ministério e trabalhasse comigo, seu poder de convencimento me ajudaria e muito! - Hermione sorria abraçada a Pansy.

-Eu sempre serei grata a esse loirinho metido! - Blaise se sooltoubde Ron e te agarrou bagunçando seus cabelos - Eu estava a ponto de sequestrar meu ruivinho pra que ele fosse demitido! 

-Sai daqui Zabini! - Eu empurrei o moreno e assumi o abraço - Você vai ter todo tempo do mundo pra ficar grudado a ele enquanto estarei lá sendo devorado por essas pestes que não param de correr pra tudo conte lado!

-Não se esqueça que um dia você já foi uma dessas pestes! - Você se virou e me deu um selinho enquanto tentava ajeitar os fios loiros bagunçados por Blaise - Além do mais, é só deixar sua lareira aberta que eu estarei lá todas as noites…- Seu sorriso malicioso me fez ter vontade de sumir com você dentro de um dos banheiros do expresso.

-Andem logo ou perderemos o trem! - Neville gritou já nas escadas.

-Draco eu queria te dizer uma coisa - Estávamos correndo enquanto a locomotiva começava a se movimentar.

-Você fala mais tarde Potter, agora vai! - Você me deu um último beijo e literalmente me jogou dentro do trem.

Flashback Off

Eu ainda volto lá algumas vezes com a esperança de te ver correndo naquela plataforma vindo na minha direção, me abraçando e beijando meus lábios…

Lembra da nossa viagem para comemorarmos nosso sexto aniversário de namoro e também o seu aniversário? O que deveria ter sido um acampamento romântico se tornou desastroso quando não conseguimos espantar os mosquitos nem com magia…. Ver seu rosto cheio de mordidas foi tão engraçado, não me arrependo de quase ter perdido uma costela por ter debochado daquilo, no final das contas conseguimos arranjar um lugar livre de mosquitos e com uma linda vista livre para o céu… a forma como você admirava as estrelas me deixou tão feliz mas infelizmente eu não tive a coragem de dizer novamente o que tanto queria…

Ainda retorno lá pelos menos uma vez ao ano para poder ver aquele céu estrelado que tanto te encantou...

Semana que vem Ron e Blaise, Pansy e Hermione se casarão na mesma cerimônia e no próximo mês será o casamento de Gina e Dino… acredito que Neville e Luna não passarão desse ano sem que finalmente façam seus pedidos de noivado. Eu me lembro quando decidi fazer isso….

Flashback On

-Draco não se atrase por favor! - Você terminava de se vestir para o trabalho enquanto eu te observava da cama - Tinha que aparecer uma emergência logo hoje?

-Para de reclamar! - você veio em minha direção e selou meus lábios - Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você então pode ter certeza que não vou me atrasar, quero muito ver essa sua cara de surpreso com o que eu preparei!- Você continuou me olhando por mais alguns minutos e ahhh…. Como eu queria ter feito esses minutos durarem pela eternidade!

🧹∞ ϟ 9¾ ♔ ⚯͛ △⃒⃘ ➵ ♆∞ ϟ 9¾ ♔ ⚯͛ △⃒⃘ ➵ ♆🧹

Eu estava tão nervoso andando de um lado pro outro que os nossos amigos já estavam fazendo apostas para saber em quanto tempo o chão afundaria.

Todos estávamos no jardim te esperando para o jantar surpresa que eu tinha preparado, toda hora eu colocava a mão no bolso para ter certeza que a caixinha estava lá.

Quando a sua coruja veio em minha direção com uma caixa de presente me assustei, o que será que você estava aprontando? Me lembro de começar a abrir o pacote com as mãos trêmulas quando o patrono da Pansy chegou com aquele que seria a pior notícia da minha vida…

🧹∞ ϟ 9¾ ♔ ⚯͛ △⃒⃘ ➵ ♆∞ ϟ 9¾ ♔ ⚯͛ △⃒⃘ ➵ ♆🧹

-DRACO NÃO!!! - EU estava sentado no chão com o seu corpo nos meus braços, você estava lá com suas vestes manchadas de sangue mas com o rosto mais sereno do mundo - POR QUE VOCÊ ME DEIXOU?? EU NÃO QUERO FICAR AQUI SEM VOCÊ…

Uma terrível explosão acidental ocorreu no St° Mungus e os relatos deixavam claro que você morreu salvando a vida de uma criança antes que uma parede caísse em cima dela, antes que você conseguisse sair da sala uma segunda explosão fez com que você fosse arremessado em cima de vários objetos cortantes e dali não teve como te salvar….

Me lembro que após seu funeral só tive a coragem de voltar para casa depois de uma semana, entrar ali e saber que não te encontraria era algo que cortava a minha alma com uma lâmina cega fazendo a dor se prolongar por toda a eternidade. Por muito tempo fiquei do lado de dentro encostado na porta enquanto apenas observava o local que parecia tão triste quanto eu….

Quando o cansaço me venceu finalmente tive a coragem de seguir para o nosso quarto e lá encontrei a caixinha que você tinha me mandado, nossos amigos tinham tentado deixar a casa mais arrumada e receptiva possível mas eu não conseguia ver nada daquilo, a única coisa que eu via era que você não estava lá comigo.

Me sentei na cama e peguei o presente que ainda estava meio aberto, da forma que eu tinha deixado. Respirei fundo e de uma só vez tirei o resto do embrulho e abri aquela caixa…. Droga Draco MALFOY… por que você tinha que me deixar???

Ei testa rachada, eu sei que deveria estar fazendo isso pessoalmente mas não consegui esperar ( na verdade eu não tenho a coragem grifinória) então quando eu chegar em casa espero que alguém tenha registrado a sua cara de idiota ao ver esse par de alianças MUITO CARAS que comprei para nós dois…

E caso você não tenha entendido o recado ( Harry Porta…) eu estou querendo saber se por acaso você não quer se casar comigo… 

EU REALMENTE ESPERO QUE VOCÊ ESTEJA CHORANDO E GRITANDO SIM PRA TODO MUNDO BRUXO E NÃO-BRUXO OUVIR, EU AINDA SOU UM MALFOY ORGULHOSO E SE VOCÊ FALAR NÃO IREI TE AZARAR ATÉ O FIM DA SUA VIDA…

obs.: EU TE AMO (pronto, eu disse o que estou esperando você dizer há anos.. testa rachada se eu tirei coragem sei lá de onde pra dizer( no caso escrever) Eu espero que dessa vez você consiga fazer o mesmo sem enrolar… tá demorando demais viu???

Obs.2 : Vamos adotar duas crianças?? Sei lá… você tem cara de quem quer ter duas crianças então já que você quer tanto, eu também quero ( claro que estou fazendo isso por você e tal…) e só pra saber, um deles vai se chamar Scorpius, o outro você escolhe …. E O FATO DE EU JÁ TER ESCOLHIDO ESSE NOME HÁ UM ANO NÃO QUER DIZER QUE EU TENHA PENSADO NISSO ANTES DE VOCÊ… COMO EU DISSE: EU SEI QUE VOCÊ QUER!

Flashback Off

Você sempre mentia tão mal loirinho…. 

Você sempre tinha aquele olhar apaixonado para todas as crianças que via por aí, só não tentou roubar o Teddy novamente porque sua tia quase te matou quando fez isso da primeira vez! Aquele moleque morre de saudades de você sabia? Acho que vocês conviveram tanto tempo juntos que ele acabou ficando marrento igual a você… as vezes ele gosta de deixar os cabelos loiros e sei que nesses momentos ele está pensando em você.

Hoje fazem exatamente três anos desde que você partiu e mais uma vez estou aqui como nos anos anteriores…. Sabe as suas alianças? Continuam aqui no meu dedo…. Você se foi e contigo deixei o par que comprei pra fazer o pedido quando você retornasse… não consegui fazer o pedido mas elas foram com você em sinal do meu amor… amor….. como eu me arrependo de não ter dito pra você pessoalmente naquela manhã antes de você ir trabalhar… tentei ser romântico e deixar para o momento do pedido mas por ironia do destino, nada aconteceu como eu desejei.

Bom, acho que já vou indo… fico feliz de ter vindo esse ano com eles!

Finalmente tive a coragem de realizar nosso sonho de sermos pais e adotei duas crianças, Sabe que por mais que ambos tenham três anos e não sejam nossos de sangue, ainda assim consigo te enxergar no Scorpius e Me ver no Albus… é claro que quando o Scorpius está comendo terra como ainda pouco e o Albus está roubando flores em túmulos alheios, começo a pensar que eles realmente tem um pouco de nós dois misturados dentro deles…. Não se preocupe, demorou mas agora eu estou bem! Continuo sem minha outra metade mas sigo em frente sendo feliz com todas as lembranças que tivemos juntos e as novas que estamos fazendo mesmo sem você estar aqui…

Estou indo Draco, sabe que sempre estarei aqui pra te fazer companhia não é? EI, ESTOU VENDO VOCÊ AI EM CIMA DIZENDO QUE NÃO PRECISA DA MINHA COMPANHIA! SEU MENTIROSO! Dê um beijo em todos por mim ok??

-Scorpius, Albus voltem aqui!! - Seus filhos vão acabar me enlouquecendo sabia? -Teddy por que você deu tanto chocolate pra eles garoto? - Pra minha sorte ou azar, tenho esse ajudante que as vezes me dá mais trabalho que os pequenos!

-Eu comi e não me fez mal, olha eu estou normal padrinho! - E lá estavam os fios loiros ao vento enquanto ele tentava descer daquela árvore sem cair 

É melhor eu ir…… até a próxima Doninha… FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO DRACO MALFOY….

E só pra não perder a oportunidade: EU TE AMO E SEMPRE TE AMAREI….

🧹∞ ϟ 9¾ ♔ ⚯͛ △⃒⃘ ➵ ♆∞ ϟ 9¾ ♔ ⚯͛ △⃒⃘ ➵ ♆🧹

**Author's Note:**

> *♥️Um comentário faz bem ao autor♥️*


End file.
